The Book of the Dead
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Ryuu Tsuki meets a strange woman who is more than what she says,and is sent to the Death Note world.She can change the story,but will it cost her,her life? Secrets, plots, LOVE? Possible LXOCXBB,LightXOc?Summary sucks.Story is better.Hope ya like.
1. Meeting and New Begining

I never imagined, that this would happen. All I did was pick up a book, but that book sent me spiraling into the plot of my favorite anime. Maybe I should start from the beginning...

_~Dark clouds roll in across the waters,_

_Shadows of memories past._

_Raptured life ends before tomarrow,_

_It's over, at last.~_

It was like any other day, and I was heading home from work. After a long and boring day at high school, I go to work at a bakery for an hour. Then it's a long walk to pick up my younger syblings from daycare, which is about twenty miles away.

While walking, I ran into a young woman. Instantly, I turned around to apologize,only to come face to face with a woman that looked exactly like me. Well...ALMOST...

She had the same, short, golden hair as I did. I don't mean golden blonde, I mean gold like a gold necklace shining in the sun. Her figure was as delicate as my own small form and she had gental eyes that showed both a longing and sadness for something she could never have. The color of her eyes matched her hair, unlike my electric blue eyes, and her pupils were cat-like.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, then she looked at my Death Note T-shirt. "I-I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you." I stammered out. She nodded and leaned towards me."What is your name? You seem familiar," While she spoke I noticed her eyes widen as she glanced above my head. I couldn't help but wonder if she had shinigami eyes.

"M-my name is...Ryuu Tsuki. W-what's your name?" I asked nervously. _Why is she saying I'm familiar? Have we met?_ The woman looked at me as if she didn't believe me, but then changed entirely." My name is Tikoga and I know that your lying. What is your real name?" She said with an air of confidence around her. _How did she know?_

"F-fine...I-I don't have a real name...as far as I know, I never did. I call myself Ryuu because I-I love dragons and ryuu is Japanese for dragon, and Tsuki means moon, since I love to stare at the moon." I said, seeing the satisfactory look she got. "What about the children?" She asked. _H-how? How did she know? _"You mean Twitch and Terra? They don't have names either, but that's what they like being called." I said.

Tikoga looked pleased."You are very honest and good. You instantly apologized when you ran into me and were completely honest when I questioned you." "I lied about my name, so why...?" I asked confused."That is the name you go by. It was only natural that you would assume that is what I meant." "Oh..."

She walked on, but dropped something, saying,"We'll meet again. Real soon." I picked it up and saw that it was a book. Turning it over I read the title, _**The Book of the Dead**_. I thought the title matched the picture very well. The wilting, blood-red flower hung limply on a light brown, wilted stem, surrounded by blackness.

I walked on and was exhausted when I reached the daycare center. The troublesome twins sat waiting for me, as usual. Once they saw me I was nearly knocked to the ground. I swear these kids were mine...To bad we aren't blood related. We walked home together like always.

Once at home I opened the book to see if it was like a Death Note. To my suprise, it was the opposite. The instructions read:

1) If you chose to accept this book you will gain a power of jugdement over the souls of this world.

2)This book allows you to give life back to the dead, who are currently in livable conditions.

3)All you must do is write that persons name in the book within 24 hours and they will return to life almost immediately.

4)You must be in a life-threatening situation to make this book work.

5)You must NEVER show this book to anyone who may abuse it's power.

6) You must use the book for good, if not you will fade from this world along with its guardian

"Fade?" I wondered aloud. "Yessss, fade. To fade meansss to disssappear from thisss world, only the insstructionsss are for the Death Note world." Said the voice of Tikoga, putting emphasis on the S. I turned around coming face to face with her again, only she didn't LOOK like the Tikoga I met. I was staring into the eyes of the Universe's most beautiful, yet most deadly being. A dragon.

The fur lining her back was a shaggy, golden, explosion and she had scales of the deepest shade of amethyst. Long feelers snaked around, exploring the room for this amazing creature while she focused on me. Feathered wings were folded against her side, their deep sapphire color matching the amethyst and gold. Silver talons raked against the carpet.

"You must go to the world of Death Note and try to change the plot. Chose a side now." She said. "What about T and T?" I asked, not wanting to leave my syblings alone. "They will come." Sighing with relief I spoke,"I shall aid L, but I shall act neutral." Tikoga's lips curled into what I figured was the dragons equivalent of a smile. "You like messimg with people don't you? This will be , anyone you save with that book while there will appear to you."

Suddenly, everything started to get blurry insinctively I stood up and grasped the table so hard my knuckles turned white. Turning around I saw Tikoga's look, sorrow, concern, and...suprise? I stumbled towards the dragon reaching for her."And another thing, you do not need to touch a death note to see a shinigami." The world went black.

I woke in a house with Twitch and Terra clinging to my arms. There was a weight in my hand and, once I saw it, I realized where I was. Death Note. "Awake already? Perhaps now I should offer the deal. You can make this deal whenever you want. If you do you will have the chance to trade part of your body, such as a hand or ears, for mine and be allowed to use the Book of the Living." Tikoga said.

"What about school?"I said, after all what would happen if an 18 year-old and two 5 year-olds were seen coming and going at all hours of the day? "Taken care of, you start in two days. Oh and you'll be attending with Light Yagami..."The devilish grin she had told me to be careful. I nodded and turned on the T.V. I had to see where we were in the plotline. Sure enough L was challenging Kira.

"Come on! Kill me!What's the matter? Can't you do it? So there are people you can't kill, huh?" The mechanical voice said. I listened as he said the broadcast was really in the Kanto region of Japan. _Thanks L, now I know where I am and what part of the story I'm in. _I couldn't help it. I started to laugh like crazy. It started as a small chuckle, escalating into a full-scale, psycotic laugh.

I was always told that I was slightly mad. Lee-Lee said that I was a girl version of Beyond Birthday. Minus the murdered three people thing. I only killed once and it was self defense. "Tikoga, did Beyond Birthday die yet?" I asked. She gave me a questioning look, then said,"Your arrival has saved him for now, but He may die soon." "Monitor him. I will save him and he will come to me...He will be my messenger. Better yet, bring him here." "But...oh, you know about the telepathy thing...very well."

With that Tikoga left. I realized though, that she was rather small. Well as far as dragons go, anways. Maybe she was a young dragon? Oh well, I had more important things to do. Apparently I had a credit card, so I went shopping. The clothes I got were faded jeans, tie-dyed T-shirts, a cat mask, and a gold dragon necklace.

After dropping of the clothes I got for myself,Twitch and Terra, I got an army of computer monitors, an ipod, a laptop, a PSP, and an X Box. After dropping that off I went back out to get food, mostly sugar. I NEED my sugar or else. I got fruit for Terra, and an assortment of jam for Twitch.

I smiled as I made my plans.

**Tikoga's POV**

This is boring. I just sit in this cell watching a murderer. "Lights out!" A guard calls. Everything got quiet fast and I watched as this psycotic killer jumped into the bed like a kitten pouncing on it's owner.

I groaned, recieving a stunned glace from the killer. Beyond sat up and stared at me. "Who's there? Don't try hiding, I know you're here." "I can not reveal myself to you yet, but-" "Why not?" Beyond demanded, interupting me. " No manners, eh? Fine, but don't scream." I said, as my form shimmered, revealing me.

Beyond fell back suprised,"WHAT THE HELL! What are you? A monster? How'd you get in here?" I could see the confusion in his crimson eyes, and I was amused."I am Tikoga, a dragon. I have come to free you, on one condition...you must come and work for a friend of mine."

He looked suspicious, but nodded. A scream shattered the errie silence. A guard was pale and was pointing right at me. At least I wouln't be caught on camera, my scales reflect and bend light and render me invisible to most. Especailly with cameras.

I release a jet of dark blue dragon-fire that blasted through the wall of the cell and engulfed everything. Scooping up the murderer in one clawed hand as I ran past, I leapt into the night. Snapping open my wings, I gained speed, soon moving faster than sound with a murderer in my hands.

**L's POV**

My phone rang. I really hated those things, but they were useful. Picking it up with two fingers, I answered,"Yes?" Watari was on the other end and sounded worried."L? It's terrible. Beyond Birthday has escaped." I froze, that psycopath was loose? "L, the survalence video is...strange...Beyond starts talking to someone and...the prisoners and guards...panic. They act hysterical, screaming, running, then blue fire engulfs the place."

For once I don't understand what I'm being told. Beyond, blue fire? "Watari, please send me copies of the videos. I will need to find Beyond as quickly as possible." "I'm sending the footage now..." An email appeared on one of the many computers so I opened it. Hanging up the phone, I watched the video.

Focusing on the spot where the guard was pointing, I noticed something shimmering. A terrified gasp filled the area. The shimmering thing...moved? The thing scurried around a little and Beyond watched it.

Watari was right, the video was strange. That thing was the source of the noise, I was sure of that. Then the fire erupted from behind the bars of the cell. The dark blue color of the flames was unnatural, and as if that wasn't strange enough the fire had become thousands of stars in the hall. The stars exploded and I was watching supernovas on Earth. I stared, transfixed, as the colors swirled together, it was like looking at a calidescope.

A faint sound in the background snapped me out of my trance. A snapping sound, like wet silk being shaken out, followed by a momentary flapping, then a sonic boom. A sapphire feather the size of the couch I was perched on floated into view.

**Twitch's POV**

"Follow this man, understand?" Tikoga said handing us a picture of a hyper looking, black-haired police officer."He will lead you to L." We nodded and left, heading for the police station. We watched as the Kira Task Force split into groups.

We followed the man from the picture until his group arrived at a hotel. "Twitch..." Terra said nudging me. I understood an pulled out an ipod, my own design. Scrolling through all the choices...time-lapse, fogging...I decided on fogging the cameras.

We followed the men into the elevator and went unnoticed. Terra pulled something out of her bag. Her pocessed doll, Mizu, was a porcelin doll in a blue kimono embroirdered with green dragons. The doll, Terra calls her Zephyre, had her kimono stained with blood from who knows how long ago.

The elevator stopped and the men got out. We followed them when they entered a hotel room. L was standing there, scratching his leg with his foot. I only half listened as the officers introduced themselves, Yagami, Mogi, Ukita, Aizawa, Matsuda.

"Sorry we're late we jus-" L lifted his hand and made a gun shape."Bang." "What was that?" The man called Aiziwa said. "If I were Kira you would be dead by now Yagami-san. Please don't give out your names so freely." Everyone nodded."Please come in. Turn off all phones and place them on the table there." L instructed.

Finally, he noticed us."...Why did you bring these children?" He asked pointing at us. Everyone turned to face us. "Good evening gentalmen," I began," I am called Twitch and this is my sister Terra and our friend Zephyre. We have been sent to aid panda-san on the Kira case."

"Um...sent by who, exactly?" The man called Matsuda asked. "Yes, who sent you?" L asked, well more like demanded. "Our employer, he was very confident when he sent us." I said. "Who is your employer?" L asked, I thought he looked annoyed. Terra set Zephyre on the floor and pulled out a laptop.

I opened it and a set of scales appeared on screen. Strangely the bar that supported the baskets of the scales were made of two connected, bloody scythes. "Good evening everyone, L have you seen the video of Beyond Birthday's escape?" A mechanical voice asked.

"...Yes, now who are you?" L asked, annoyance becoming obvious. "I am Beyond Justice. You may call me Beyond-san. I know who Kira is, how he kills, and I have already contacted him." The look on L's face was priceless, something like confusion and astonishment. The next part will scare him to death.

"I also know your real name and..." The voice paused as I took a picture on my ipod, "now I have your picture." Once he realized what had happened, he looked like he was going to faint. "What do you want Beyond-san?" His voice shook slightly, but it was barely noticable.

"I want to see who's sense of justice I like better. Once I chose, then the person I chose will gain the desired information." The voice replied. "Wait! I-I can't work with some one who won't show their face! That means you don't trust us." Matsuda said. Of course, we thought about that. "All in due time, friends. All in due time."

**Ryuu's POV**

( 1 week ago)

Tikoga returned with a terrified Beyond Birthday. We explained that we sent Twitch and Terra to contact L already, well we tried. I'll admit that he was stubborn, but in the end he listened. Once we explained everything, I hand-cuffed him to me. It was only temporary.

(Present day)

From what I was told, Naomi was going to die today, so I figured now was a good time to leave. As I approched the police station I saw Light Yagami not far behind. Tikoga was right behind me.

As I arrived, I literally ran into her. " Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said instinctively.

Naomi spoke up,"Oh it's okay! Sorry for getting in the way." "Um, Miss? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked, putting on my best innocent face. "Oh...well, I have some important information for the Kira case."

"Really? Me to! I think Kira kills with more than heart attacks!" I said. "That's what I think! But, how did you come to that conclusion?" she said. "My sister took my twin siblings on a bus that was hijacked. The guy hijacking it hallucinated and jumped of the bus and was hit by a car. I also think Kira was on that bus and the hijacking was a setup for something." "Me to! My fiancee was an FBI agent who was forced to show his ID. He died a week later of a heart attack."

I heard Tikoga laugh and I knew that Light was listening in on our conversation. I could only imagine his face. " Well Miss, why not come with me? I could use your help. You see..." I leaned closer to Naomi and she did the same," I'm a detective working on the Kira case and I have already contacted L." I whispered. That was only half true. Twitch and Terra contacted L for me while Tikoga worked as the voice behind the picture on a laptop.

"I will help you, then my friend." Naomi replied after a slight pause. "Alright then, welcome to the secret orginization for the Kira case. I will tell you more once we are back at base." I said, leading Naomi away. She was honest with me about everything I asked about. She told me Kira had killed her fiancee, that she was looking for him, and she explained her theories.

I stopped her. "Naomi, You will be my messenger to L. The current messengers are only 5 and I am worried about their safety."She nodded,"Yes, I will." That was good, but she won't like the next part...I know she won't."Also, I will have you hand-cuffed to Beyond Birthday. " "WHAT? ARE YOU MAD? HE MIGHT KILL ME!" "Firstly, I have created a human shock collar you can use on command by saying 'sit'. Secondly, refer to me as if I am male. Thirdly, I will refer to you as Mana-san." I told her calmly.

She eyed me curiously, but nodded. That's to people I've saved.

I hope you liked it! First time writing so...yeah.

If you've got Ideas I'd love to hear them.

I never steal Ideas without asking permission first.

If I am aloud to use your Ideas I'll be sure to acknowledge you for your Contribution to this story.

SEE YA'LL IN CHAPTER 2!


	2. Annoyances and Promises

_~Rain down,_

_Forshadowing my pains._

_Rain down,_

_On sorrows yet to come.~_

**Ryuu's POV**

Just as I thought. This will be difficult. Naomi and Beyond were argueing again. "Well, Ryuukin said I could!" Beyond yelled, throwing hi hands in the air. Naomi looked shocked,"Why would she say that? It's crazy!" "She's got some sense is why! I think it's a great idea!" Beyond replied.

I sighed, after all it's not that bad,"Maybe it's not a good idea, but I am quiet insane." Naomi turned on me anger becoming apparent. "Why in God's name would you say he could stab L?" I blinked, I've never seen Naomi angry before."Relax, Naomi. Beyond agreed not to kill him or cause any fatal injuries. Besides, you have the collar." I gestured to the collar around Beyond's neck.

"...I do not approve of the collar...I'm not a dog..." Beyond muttered. "It's just a precaution, wait let's test it. Naomi, care to do the honors?" I asked, holding out a small remote. She grinned devilishly as she spoke the codeword,"Sit."

Almost instantly, Beyond was on the ground, twitching. "Ryuukin-san, you are truely evil." Naomi said, nodding to me." I try. Also, Beyond can only stab L if L tries to use trackers or bugs on either of you." "I'll alert him before hand." Naomi said, while watching Beyond struggle to his feet.

"Y-you t-t-two are e-evil..." he stuttered. "That aside, Beyond I will be calling you Rue-san. Naomi is Mana-san. Twitch and Terra are, well, Twitch and Terra. Zephyre is Z. I am Beyond-san or Beyond Justice. You are to refer to me as a male in front of L. Beyond do NOT call L by his real name." "Yeah, yeah,"Beyond muttered waving his hand dismissively.

"Time to go. Follow Twitch, Terra, and Zephyre, understand?" I said as I put hand-cuffs on Naomi and Beyond. Once they left, I rushed up to my room and shut the door. "This is gonna be fun." Tikoga said, snickering. I nodded.

**L's POV**

The kids should be coming soon. They were never late before so, why now? Apparently, my answer came quick. "Panda-san!" That's all I heard before being knocked to the ground. Looking up I saw the strange twins sitting on my stomach."Ya miss us panda-san? We missed you! Oh we might not be here for a little while, kay?" Twitch asked, practically shrieking. "Yeah, so we've got replacements!" Terra added before I could answer.

Replacements? I must admit, I was slightly upset by the news. For the past few days, these children have been coming here and annoying me like no tomarrow. The could not sit still, climbing on the furnature, fighting, and eating my cake. The boy, Twitch, once climbed the drapes and perched there until they fell. Even so, I would miss them and all their annoying habits.

They were pulled off of me by a young woman, who I recognized as Naomi Misora. She had helped me on the L.A. BB murder cases. Once I was back on my feet I noticed that she was hand-cuffed to someone. Looking closer I realized she was cuffed to Beyond Birthday.

My suprise didn't go unnoticed, seeing as she began to explain. "Beyond Justice found him wandering the streets and decided to help him. He is to be called Rue-san during this case to avoid confusion. I go by Mana-san. Also a warning, Beyond-san has given Rue-san to stab you if you try using bugs or trackers. One stab for each bug or tracker."

"So you better tell Watari to remove all bugs or trackers he planted in Mana-san's jacket." A voice said. I turned around to see that the twins had their laptop out and on. "Lucky for you, panda-san, Watari only managed to place one bug. Rue-san..." Beyond ustice trailed off.

I started to turn back only to feel a sharp, searing pain in my arm. The real Beyond had stabbed me with a blunt pocket knife, so I can assume that the computerized Beyond was not likely to lie. I'd say about 75% of the time he wouldn't lie to us, but that doesn't mean he won't keep secrets.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." Rue paused as if refraining from saying something. Although I was curious I didn't dare say more on the subject. "P-Please have a seat..." I said clutching my bleeding arm.

Mana and Rue sat on the couch next to a fidgety Matsuda. I sat in a chair in my usual crouch, noticing that Rue sat the same way. After acting like me for so long it must have become a habit. "Um...L...er I mean...Ryuuzaki? Your arm is-" " It's fine...I don't really mind." I said, hoping they would drop the subject.

There was a light weight on my bloody arm. Looking over I saw Twitch and Terra. Terra was holding my arm still while her brother carefully bandaged it. Once they were done, they scurried to the other side of the room, leaving me to wonder why they would do that.

**Terra's POV**

I noticed the confused look we got from L. Well it's not our fault, we hated blood, the sight of it brought back terrible memories. That and we like L, he's nice to us and reminds me of Ryuu-chan. We would miss L, but we haven't been in school for awhile amd we had to go back.

Twitch and I played silently in the corner. I brushed Zephyre's hair for her, since she loved it so much. _Terra, that L guy, I think he wants you to stay. I saw the look he got when you told him you'd be gone for awhile. You and Twitch may be annoying, but everyone likes you two. _Zephyre's voice rang in my head.

"Panda-san? Zephyre says you want us to stay..." I said. He ignored me, but that was fine since he was busy. _Terra, are they talking about Mana-san's fiancee? _I nodded._ Well, tell them that Kira might be part of one of the families Mana-san's fiancee was following a week before he died._

"Panda-san! Zephyre says Kira may be in one of the families Penber-san was investigating the during the week before he died!" I called out. Everyone turned to face me. "And how did you come up with that conclusion?" L asked. "Zephyre told me." I replied. "Terra Zephyre is a doll and therefore cannot talk. This is not a game, so please explain." L said sounding annoyed.

I really felt like kicking him, but he didn't know about Zephyre. "How's this then? Penber was investigating two families that week, so maybe he had to show someone his ID for some reason. That person may have been Kira or someone threatened by Kira." Although L looked slightly annoyed, he seemed pleased with that answer.

"And who was he investigating?" Yagami-san asked L. "The families of a Koreyoshi Kitamura and, of course, Yagami-san." Ryuu said through the screen. "Beyond-san, there is no way you could have known that. No one told you who was being investigated."

"That's fine L, I figured you wouldn't tell me much, so I hacked your system, copied the information, and erased all signs of ever doing so."

**L's POV**

God how I hate Beyond Justice. If it's not bad enough that he is contacting both Kira and myself, he has to hack my system and steal information that could destroy the task force. He must enjoy toying with people. The only way I can see the twins working for him, is if he's family.

I figured I should ignore him for now, since this new information is more important."Very well, please place bugs and cameras in these homes." "You can't do that! That's illegal in Japan!" Matsuda yelled. "Yeah! We'll be fired if we're caught!"Aizawa said, agreeing with Matsuda."Do you value your jobs over human lives?" I said.

"I cannot stand to have my family under suspicsion. Please place the cameras everywhere, even the bathrooms. I want every angle covered, no blindspots." Just as I thought, Yagami-san agreed with me. "Yes, I was going to do that anyway."

"Sounds like you, L. No respect for human rights." I could not ignore that, Beyond Justice was always like trying to annoy me. "Beyond-san, we are trying to catch a serial killer. I am only doing my job." It was quiet for a second and I hoped that I had beat him. How wrong I was. " What's the matter L? Did I hit a weak spot? You hate having your authority questioned, don't you?"

Why? Why does he insist on playing games? " Another thing L. I'm sure you'll be changing hotels soon, probably after the cameras are installed. I will meet you then."


	3. Lose and Gain

~Help me realize what is happening,

Before I'm gone.~

**Beyond's POV**

Ryuukin Yamada. That girl was crazy. Everything about her was odd. Her personality, her choice of clothes, her plans, but mostly her strength and dreams.

She has a room next to mine, and I always hear her sleep talking. Most of it makes little sense, but tonight she wouldn't stop screaming. According to Naomi, Ryuukin wouldn't wake up. Nothing calmed her, except when I came in. Of course, she woke up.

She explained that certain people's presences cause different reactions to her, although she wasn't sure why. Strange that me, a murderer, calmed her, but that was not exactly my first thought. No, I said my first thought aloud, unfortunately.

"Well Ryuukin, your really soft aren't you? Act hardcore, really a softy." I couldn't help it, but I did feel bad when she cried. I hadn't meant anything by that, why was she crying. "G-g-get out. G-get out, N-N-NOW!" She yelled.

I knew better than to disobey. The rule was obey or be shocked, and I really didn't want to be shocked in the middle of the night. I returned to my room, and threw myself at the bed.

I'm such and idiot! Why did I say that? I didn't mean it. I figured Ryuukin had been through alot, but I didn't know what it was. At first I thought she had been abused or maybe she was abandoned, but that didn't fit. She's to confusing.

God, she was hard to read, but the girl could get a person's life story by looking in their eyes. She's an outstanding fighter, but she hates violence. Her intellegence surpasses even L's, but she always acts like an idiot. She's very pretty, but hides her face behind a cat mask. I can't see her name either, which is strange, but everyone has a name, right?

**Ryuu's POV**

Stupid Beyond, he doesn't know what I've been through. And Tikoga, she says she's always been there...ALWAYS. She says she's watched me since I was a baby, so...so maybe she knows about my curse! I'll ask her! Well when I see her.

I force myself out of bed and get dressed. I've got to get TNT to school. Not dynamite, Twitch and Terra. They started calling themselves the TNT twins. They were already ready and I rushed them out of the house. There was no way I was going to face Beyond today.

Besides, I was also going to meet Light today. We made an excuse for hanging out together, the Kira Case. He recogized me, while I was in school. We're in the same class and we sit next to each other. He knew I knew about the hijacking incident, so he was trying to be nice.

I dropped the twins off at kindergarden and ran to meet Light. Once I got there he was watching me." Your late." "Yeah, I know. I had to drop my brother and sister off at school." I said. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know." He said apoligetically.

The whole afternoon was spent more like a date, at least what I assumed was date-like, than any discussions about Kira. We went to the park, walked around a little, and talked. Afterwards, I showed Light my favorite sweet shop and we got a couple doughnuts.

Light looked kind of upset when I said I had to leave, but he didn't try to stop me. The whole time I was trying to ignore Ryuk, but the shinigami was burning holes through me. I really hated it. I said goodbye to Light and walked of.

Taking a shortcut would be good now, so I cut through an alley. Big mistake. There was a group of thugs in the alley, four men, all about 6 foot 5 inches. I ignored them and continued walking. One of them, made the mistake of grabbing my arm.

Instinctively, I swung around and hit him in the jaw. The man let go in suprise and stumbled backwards. The other thugs moved in closer, all coming at me at once. One swung at me, but I dodged and leapt at the wall nearest me.

I lunged for the nearest man, one with red hair, and brought my fist down on the back of his neck. I must have hit his spine because he collapsed instantly. A shaggy haired man came forward next. He tried taking out my legs, but I jumped back, got low to the ground, and slipped behind him.

I used the same trick on this guy as I did on the other guy and recieved the same results. An earthy-haired man charged me from behind. He got one hit in, but that didn't even phase me. This time I launched my self of a wall and into the man he slumped to the ground after his head collided with the opposite wall.

I thought it was over until I remembered there was one more thug somewhere. Running through the basics I checked everywhere left, right, above, below, behind. Sure enough he was behind me, with a knife to boot. The thug charged me and I sidestepped, but he grabbed my arm. Turning to face me, he raised the knife.

As he brought the knife down, I pulled back. Instead of plunging into my chest, the knife collided with the left side of my face. The pain was incredible, a burning and stinging feeling as metal met skin.

Didn't scream, I couldn't. My eye was soaked in blood, I couldn't feel my eye. Shaking, I brought my free hand to my bloody eye. It was...gone...my eye was gone. The man shreiked and let go of me. There were gleaming silver talons wrapped around his throat.

"Tikoga..." I murmured. Tikoga slammed the man into a dumpster and shut the lid. She looked, smaller. "Tikoga...my eye...I-I want to make the deal. The eye of a dragon, is that fine?" I asked, recieving a nod.

**Light's POV**

Ryuk's snickering was worrying me. Ever since Ryuukin left he's been like that, and since he could see how long she would live for, I was worried that she was going to die.

I followed the direction she went and found her sitting in an alley. As I came around, I gasped. She was shaking violently and holding both her hands over a bloody gash. I reached for her hands, to move them, but she pulled away."Ryuukin, let me see. Show me how bad it is." I said, reaching for her again.

This time she didn't resist, but she looked terrified. As I moved her hand the first thing I noticed was her eye. It wasn't the beautiful electric blue as her other eye. Now, it was golden and reptilian. "R-Ryuukin...What...?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Before I could question her, two children ran up to her. The boy bandadged her injury while the other tried to calm her. When they were done they lead Ryuukin away.

"How...interesting..."Ryuk muttered.

**L's POV**

Naomi explained that Beyond-san never returned to their head quarters. I was slightly disappointed, since I had hoped to meet him face to face. She said he may be able to come the next time.

For now, I would continue with the case. If I remember, though, Yagami san had said something about his son taking entrance exams for college soon. Since the boy was my only suspect so far, I may be going as well.

~To all or any fans!

Got requests? I'll try them writing them!

wingfire24: You rock! So far you the only fan I've got!.~


	4. Past and Present

_~Darkness comes and darkness goes,_

_Shadows creep and shadows crawl,_

_Light that comes will soon be gone, _

_Leaving me blind to all.~_

**Tikoga's POV ( 1,000 years ago )**

_"Your mad! Tikoga, don't do it!" My sister said, grabbing my arm. "Gaia, I love him and I want to be with him. Don't try to stop me." "But what about your heritage? Your supposed to be crowned the new queen of dragons! Chaos won't be happy..." The light brown dragon was obviously upset. Her emerald eyes dewy with tears._

_"Either you, Aquaria, or Electra can take my place." I replied stubbornly. "Your immortal, you'll have to watch him die! You'll be hurt when that time comes." "I will live with the pain. I love him and want to be with him. I will face any consequences." Gaia was finally quiet and I left. _

_I returned home only to find his house empty. I searched everywhere and found nothing. I asked his neighbors and they said that he had been killed by one of the demon wolves. It broke into his house and tore him to pieces. The body was removed and a funeral was held. They all said that they were sorry for his untimely death._

_Why humans apologized when someone died was beyond me. I never understood what they were apologizing for. Then a thought occured to me, Gaia had known. That was why she tried to stop me. That thought rang through my head, repeating itself like a broken record. Gaia had known, Gaia had known, Gaia had known, and she didn't tell me. It hurt. It hurt so badly._

_Days later, I was given my crown and the title; **Dragon Queen Tikoga**._

**( 19 years ago )**

_Again. I'm in love again. And this time, I won't let anything hurt him. His name is Jonah Wintren. He and I became close friends fast, and now, I bear his children. We married last year, under the light of the full moon. nine moths ago, we said we wanted kids, now we were gonna have twins._

_I thought nothing could go wrong, but I was wrong. The High Council of Dragons needed me that day and also decicded to separate my children. I knew they had come when all the doctors passed out, and the lights shut off. Chaos herself had come for me, and took me away._

_"Do you realize what you almost did? A dragon that, as a human, bears twins has both children in both forms!" I never saw Chaos so angry before or so confusing. I also never knew that one of my children would be born a human, while the other be born a dragon._

_"As punishment, the human girl shall be returned to the human world, while the other remains here." Chaos said in a serious tone. With a slight huff, Chaos stormed out of the room, followed by the others. Gaia stopped and said,"Don't worry, Chaos knows you didn't know. Your not in real trouble."_

_After what felt like hours, Gaia returned with news. " The girl is with Jonah. Right now Jonah won't name her, he's waiting for you. I think Chaos may force him to remarry. I'm not sure, but at least she'll be safe, right?" _

_I nodded, as long as no one found out who I really was, who SHE really was, she'd be safe. I later, discovered Jonah remarried. The woman was Lottie Smith. Now my girl had a complete family, at least she was happy._

**Ryuu's POV**

God, he saw. Light Yagami saw. But, he doesn't know. My mind was racing, Naomi was fretting over me and Beyond was yelling at me. I really wish Twitch hadn't called them. Oh well, At least Tikoga's eye changed to match my other one. The cut healed nicely as well.

Now I had to shut up Naomi and Beyond. "Naomi please, I'm fine. It healed nicely. Beyond, I'm not an idiot for starting the fight, it was self defense. Now I suggest you shut up both shut up. Also It's late and Twitch and Terra have school tomarrow. I've gotta meet L to, so time to sleep."

They were quiet, but I knew they wanted to say more. As soon as I climbed into bed I was asleep.

_- dreaming-_

_I was running through the woods, it was so dark I could barely see. Every sound made me jump, evrey shadow made my heart stop. I continued running even though my legs were giving out and my breath came in short gasps. Two small, bloody hands clutched my own as I lead them through the dark. Children, drenched in blood that wasn't their own, scared of the man after us. I stopped and hid them in a bush. "Stay here until morning, then go get help." I whispered. They nodded slowly and I turned to leave. The man was close, so I started running again. The man was their father, and he was an alcoholic. I was told he killed their mother, and was after them. They were only two years old and they didn't understand. He saw me and followed me, the bloody butcher's knife in his hand. My legs gave out, I hit the ground and couldn't get up. He was behind me, and had his weopon raised. I screamed for help, but I knew none would come. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to get away. He brought the knife down, but it never hit me. I looked up and saw my savior. A large, silvery wolf sat on the still man's body. A female, her muzzle was bloody and there were marks on the man's neck. She had killed him and was leaving, but why spare me? __**Because, I like you,**__ a voice said in my head. The wolf was facing me. She nodded to me and disappeared._

_-awake-_

I woke to find Beyond laying next to me. " What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him, sitting up. "You were having another nightmare last night, so I thought I'd stay here until you calmed down. I guess I fell asleep." He replied, grinning. Wow, so he cared about me, kind of creepy. Tikoga was in a corner with a killer look on her face, she was pissed.

"Get out, B. Tikoga's murderous right now." I said. He understood and left immediately. "I don't like him." Tikoga complained. "You don't like alot of people," I countered. She shook her head in a sad way and padded to the window. "I'll be back," She said, then she was gone.

Oh well, time to get ready. I put my usual tie-dyed T-shirt on, along with my black cat mask. Then I went down stairs for breakfast. As usual Twitch was fighting Beyond for jam, while Terra and Naomi cheered on Twitch. Eventually, Twitch got it long enough to pour some on his plate.

I like this, the life I've always wanted. I grabbed some toast and headed to the door. "Twitch, Terra! School!" I called over my shoulder. They nearly slammed into the door because they ran so fast. I lead them out, only to be followed by Beyond.

"And what are you doing?" I asked. He just looked at me with a confused look. "I guess I'm coming with you." "No. You stay here." I said. "No. I come with you." He said stubbornly. "Fine," I muttered. We dropped the twins off and met up with Naomi back home.

"Ready to meet L?" She asked. I nodded, suppressing a devilish grin. Naomi and Beyond attatched their hand cuffs, and walked off with me close behind.

We arrived as L was saying that so far the families were basically cleared. Our entrance went almost unnoticed except Matsuda waved to Naomi. Everyone turned to us. I was going to love this. They were staring at me.

"Hello gentlemen, panda-san, I am Beyond Justice and it is a pleasure to meet you all." They were all standing there like I just slapped them in their faces. L was the first to speak."So...Your Beyond Justice. It's nice to meet you. I must say it's amazing that you were able to disguise yourself by acting the way you did. Did you not want us to know you were a teenage girl?"

"Cut the small talk L. Your pissed that a teenage girl has beaten you and humiliated you multiple times, while being able to hide her identity." I snapped. L was speechless, but Matsuda wasn't.

"Beyond-san, are you Twitch and Terra's sister?" He asked. "Yes, now I must go I've got things to do. See you soon." I said, turning around and leaving.

**I hope you liked it. Beyond was a little weird, but oh well. **

**Also, I thought a look into Tikoga and Ryuu's pasts might be fun.**

**Challange: ****I put important info in here can you find it?**


	5. Mornings and Tests

_~My life is nothing, but a wasted life,_

_Nothing accomplished so far._

_There is nothing I should live for,_

_Why am I not gone?~_

**Ryuu's POV**

"Yo, B. Come on." I said, poking Beyond with a thick book. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. "Wake up Beyond. Your coming with me." I said. No response. Sighing I raised my arm, book in hand, and shouted," RYUUKIN SMASH!" I thought I heard his skull crack. He jumped about a foot in the air and fell off the bed. Yeah, he was fine.

"What the hell was that for? You could've killed me!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

"I've got my entrance exams today, so I need you to take the twins to school. Do you understand me B?" I said.

"Whatever," he muttered, brushing me off and getting up.

"You annoy me, B. You know that, right?"

"That's my job."

"Your JOB is to obey me."

Tikoga walked in and sat down,"Your gonna be late. Beyond, leave Ryuukin alone, get yer ass outta bed, and make yourself presentable." It's offical, she's shrinking. Now the dragon was only knee-high. Beyond made it apparent that he had noticed as well, because he started laughing.

"What's the matter with you Tikoga? Have you been seeing a SHRINK? I wonder what kind of SMALL problems a dragon could have!"

"Uh...B? I think you should stop..."

"Why? Am I being a LITTLE annoying to Tikoga? I guess that could be a TINY problem, eh?" I could literally feel the murderous aura coming off my dragon friend. Before I could warn him, Tikoga had started yelling.

"I've had enough of you! Now sit! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Beyond was now on the ground moaning, with smoke coming of him. I shook my head and walked away, I had to leave now or else I would be late for the exams.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

I walked to the school, grinning at Light as I approached. "Well, well, looks like I made it... I was kinda hoping that I would be here five minutes before the test instead of ten. "

Light returned the smile,"Yeah me too. I'm sure I'll pass so I wanted to take my time getting here." I nodded, and threw my arm around Light's shoulder playfully and grinned.

"Then I wish you luck 'cause there ain't no way yer gettin' a higher score then me! I can't wait to rub yer face in my stunnin' victory!" I said as we walked in. We took our designated seats and who else do I get stuck next to than L? He watched me as I curled into a crouched position, like I was about to pounce on my test. Yep, the great L thinks I'm a basket case, although many would say the same about him if they knew who he really was.

I saw the teacher approach us,"Students 162 and 163 please sit normally." Light turned around and L stared at him. I smiled at the teacher, thankful that L wasn't watching me, but he will be.

"Sorry sir, but we can't focus unless we're comfortable and we're comfortable like this." L turned his gaze on me, but I only felt it.

"Miss. Yamada, I don't want you two distracting the other students."

"That is understandable, but the other students are not bothered. Now let us take our tests in peace, after all you are busy procturing the exams and needn't worry for us for the remaining test time." I have no idea what I just did but it caused the teacher to go ridged and nod curtly to me.

"Yes...your right Miss. Yamada...I am busy...busy...busy..." He muttered to himself and walked away, a dazed look on his face. Now a few students, L, and Light were staring at me, so I shrugged and went back to work.

**(L's POV )**

I wonder what Beyond-san just did. After all she just said something and the teacher walked off. And her eyes! One of them seemed to flash gold! Is it possible she's Kira? A 10% chance for now or maybe 17.3%? That moment it seemed like she had used some sort of mind trick...she just influenced the teacher to do as she had said. At least now I know her name...Yamada. Now I can find out more about her, maybe. Right now she's just working on her test, it looked like she was almost finished with it. She sure is a hard worker, she has to be to take care of those children and probably Beyond Birthday.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**(Beyond's POV )**

"Hold still Terra! Twitch! Get off the curtains! What if they fall?" I yelled. Ryuu left a few minutes ago and the twins started running around in little circles. What's worse is that Naomi and Tikoga refused to help me with them. Twitch suddenly launched himself off the curtains and landed on me. "GAHHH! TWITCH!" I yelled as he took off laughing. This was so hard, I don't know how Ryuu puts up with them. This was going to be awhile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter:**

**What happens when you mix a know-it-all detective, troublesome twins, a psycotic murderer, dynamite, and a picnic?**

**A WHOLE LOTTA HELL, THAT'S WHAT!**

**Also, I wanna do a Halloween specail and a Christmas special, any ideas?**

**Comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
